


Fickle drabbles

by Shatterdreams



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, My muse is fickle, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterdreams/pseuds/Shatterdreams
Summary: My muse is fickle and when i'm in the mood i'll write something. Rating may go up and if you want something you can request but i warn you it may take forever and english not my first language.





	1. Chapter 1

You were slightly confuse why there a child with sky blue eyes and golden spun hair light the sun running around the base.

The little boy notice you running to your direction asking you carry him. You couldn't really resist his request and carry him on your hip he hug you happily laughing at Lena and Mercy trying to get him.

"They said I have to go back to them, so I can be an adult again. But I don't want to I like being held by you y/n"

He snuggle closer to you. You fondly stroke his hair giving a kiss on his nose, he was surprise "Hey I'm supposed to kiss you first y/n" He grab your face placing a quick kiss on your lips.

You turn red and he giggle at your red face.

_ Oh God's I wish Jack was more like when he an adult _

_ You thought about this and he stick his tongue out at Mercy and Lena. "Well, when you a adult Jack . You can give kisses anytime you want sweetie." He look at you surprise on his face. "Really!?!? But my ma and pa says you can only do this when adults marry." _

_ You smile at him "No Jack..You can kiss and hug all you want when you're bigger." You said. "But when I grow up . I want to marry you and always make you smile everyday." _

_ You definitely had butterfly in your stomach ,Jack taking your silence as a no. His smile went away and look he very sad. _

_ "Oh god ‘s honey !I'll be happy being your wife. Don't be sad baby" quickly giving him kisses on the cheek and tickling him. _

_ He laughed and wiggle after you stop teasing him. He grab your face again "You promise you won't forget when I go with them right?" Placing him down carefully bending down to his level "Of course not pinky promise" giving him your pinky to  make  the promise. _

 

_ He hug you kissing you on the nose and followed Lena and Mercy.  _

_ Oh dear.Let see if he remember this when he grows up  _ _ You sigh. _

_ After a few hours later you were in the kitchen making a snack for yourself. You weren't paying attention until you felt something warm behind your back. "Oh..err..hi 76"  _

_ A part of you hope he didn't remember you being his wife and only allowed to kiss you. _

_ "You already to break my heart already sweetheart?" Jack using his body to cut of your escape route. "Mercy and Lena said you forget everything" _

_ You try to escape but Jack carried you effortlessly and hug you closer to him. You heard a hissing sound and Jack place his mask on the counter his face nuzzle into your neck tickling you with stubble. _

_ "Of course I'll remember your blush was the prettiest thing to me"’ _

_ You squeak when he place a kiss on your neck giving him more reason to fall in love you with more. _

_ "Jack.." you whimper _ __  
_ His hold on you desperate afraid you might change your mind and run away. _ _  
_ __ His glove thump stoke your bottom lip"Just give this old men sometime to choose a perfect ring that fits sweetheart"

 


	2. Gentle Wisp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji drabble

Genji was confused why you would tolerate his presence he not exactly human anymore. He neither man or machine caught between two worlds and losing part of senses as well. He knows he has a temper and lashes it out only Mccree,Reyes and you understand. But with you he expects to flinch or show some kind of emotions but you're always so calm and will put him back to his place if it gets too much. Which is a relief he forgets to care for himself and just quietly broods alone in his mind.

There are times you caught him off guard like he a infamous shimada and you somehow manage to catch him off guard. By reminding to eat or drag him to Mercy for check up or even learn to how to socialise with people again.

Those small little things made him feel a bit more alive and human abit but be notice that you never speak unless it truly necessary. He decided to ask Jesse about you , Mccree shook his head at Genji. "They have selective mute problem last time in a mission traumatize them so they don't speak to much. Didn't ya read the files boss gave ya?"

Genji shook his head feeling a bit embarrass and thank Mccree for the information. Genji slowly tried to be kinder to you and wanted to know you better his heart flutters when you tilt your head to side with a fond smile at him.

As both them got closer during mission and spending time with each other. Their resting on the sofa watching tv ,their got startled when Genji just sat himself down on the sofa. "GENJI!" Their put their hand to chest looking at him with a frown. Genji eyes widen in shock hearing their voice for the first time it sounded to soft and light.  
"I'm sorry imoto didn't mean to frighten you.." He apologize making himself comfortable. Their shook your head and smile back him leaning against him. He put his arm around you and watch the tv, after a few minutes their got bored. Their tap on Genji shoulders to get his attention.

Getting his attention looking at them curiously they ask him permission to touch him. He nodded his head and turn to they direction and make it easier for them to explore as they carefully explore it was feather light touches like they were worried their might break him.

"You can do it harder,I'm not going to break anymore not even human anymore"

A frown appear on their face looking at him unimpressed with his words. Their straddle on his lap knees on the side of his hips both of their hand cupping his face gently.

"You are still human Genji..Do you not feel this? These emotions that you were hurt and betrayed by your closest family member that you sworn to each to protect and love."

Getting closer to his face " That is still human emotions the turmoil and heartache. Physical scars can heal but emotional scars like yours and mine take longer to heal. When we don't know how to heal ourselves we tend to be locked away everything"

Pressing their forehead against his and sigh slightly whingeing using their voice to much.Genji got to quiet they thought their overstep their boundaries " It seems I have you uncomfortable forgive me, I will not speak of this again"  
They move get off his lap but Genji wrap his around their waist placing his head at they chest to listen to their heartbeat. He sigh looking at in the eyes his other hand slowly taking off his mask to show his face.  
Placing the mask at the side of couch his face still look young even do his scars make look intimidating his brown eyes showing his experience but still have some youthfulness in there.  
Placing their palms on both of his cheeks looking at him carefully then placing a kiss on eyelids,nose then softly at his lips.  
"Kobito..." He said softly with reverence. Genji placing his hand on back of your head bringing them closer for a another kiss.

The kiss was slow, gentle.

Genji worried be might scare you away with roughness but they got a another idea. Biting and gently tugging on his bottom lip he moan taking the opportunity to dominate the kiss. Slipping their tongue inside his mouth swallowing his moans scratching the back of his head with their blunt nails.

Stopping to breath his thumb caress they bottom lip he ducked his head to place soft kiss on their neck. Giving him more excess for him to place more kisses their also place soft little bites on the side of his neck with soothing kisses and words of praises being mumble into his neck.

Relaxing in each embrace for a few moments their slowly move back   
"What are those words you keep calling me Genji?" Doing a eskimo kiss against Genji.   
Looking at them with affectionate close enough for a another kiss.."Kobito means lover.." Placing another soft kiss "Koishii means sweetheart..there not many terms of endearment in my language but these are closest I can give to you. y/n"

Their cheeks turning slightly red hugging him close. "I love you as well Genji." Genji hugging them closer feeling finally at peace about himself after such long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry been a bit busy and stress with family stuff

He notice you been running on gas but making no comment cause he knows you're a full grown adult and doesn't want to invade your privacy.One day after you came back from work you notice your living room furniture has been all moved around into like a pillow fort. "You're back early cariño" feeling him press a kiss on your side of your cheek."Made you favorite snack and out on your favorite movie to watch.As he walk into the pillow fort and made himself comfortable patting his lap to signal you to join. Before you could say a word "Call your office that you're mine during the weekend.Now come here amor before your snacks get cold. "You smile at him walking towards him snuggling on his lap."Thank you Gabe"laying your head on his chest.He press a soft kiss on your head"Anything for you carino" wrapping his arms around you.


End file.
